Star Trek Roleplaying Game (Last Unicorn)
Last Unicorn Games RolePlaying Games. :All of the books use the same rules based on the "'Icon system'" and thus complement each other. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Role Playing Game'' The TNG series focuses principally on United Federation of Planets and Starfleet. * (LUG 25000) Star Trek: The Next Generation - Core Game Book (1998) * (LUG 25001) Star Trek: The Next Generation - Narrator's Toolkit (1998) * (LUG 25002) Star Trek: The Next Generation - Player's Guide (1999) * (LUG 25100) The Price of Freedom - The United Federation of Planets Sourcebook (1999) * (LUG 25101) The First Line - Starfleet Intelligence Handbook (1998) * (LUG 25102) Planets of the UFP - A Guide To Federation Worlds (1999) * (LUG 25103) The Way of Kolinahr - The Vulcans (1998) * (LUG 25300) A Fragile Peace: The Neutral Zone Campaign Volume 1 (1998) * (LUG 25301) Planetary Adventures - Federation Space Volume 1 (1999) * (LUG 25303) Holodeck Adventures (1999) * (LUG 25500) The Way of D'era - The Romulan Star Empire Boxed Set (1999) * (LUG 25501) Starfleet Academy Boxed Set (1999) * (LUG 25600) Federation Away Team Miniatures (1998) ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Roleplaying Game'' The DS9 series is darker, focusing on worlds outside the UFP and developing characters in margin of Federation values (smuggler, spy...) * (LUG 35000) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Core Game Book (1999) * (LUG 35001) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Narrator's Toolkit (1999) * (LUG 35100) Raiders, Renegades & Rogues (2000) ''Star Trek (TOS) Roleplaying Game'' The TOS series focuses on the 23rd century. * (LUG 45000) Star Trek: The Original Series - Core Game Book (1999) * (LUG 45001) Star Trek: The Original Series - Narrator's Toolkit (1999) * (LUG 45101) Among the Clans - The Andorians ''Star Trek: The Expanded Universe'' "The Expanded Universe" series focuses on common themes to all the series (time travel, starships...) * (LUG 15002) All Our Yesterdays - The Time Travel Sourcebook (1999) Unpublished books * Final Frontiers: The Star Trek Films * The Star Trek Guide to Parallel Planets: Hodgkin's Law * The Klingon Empire: Blood and Honor * Operation Stormbird: The Neutral Zone Campaign Vol. 2 * The Starfleet Exploration Handbook: To Boldly Go * The Starfleet Security Handbook * Call of the Prophets: The Bajorans * Dominion War: The Fires of Armageddon * Merchants & Traders: The Latinum Main * The Cardassian Union: Iron and Ash * Through a Glass Darkly: The Mirror Universe * The Starfleet Starship Construction Manual Vol. 1: Spacedock * The Starfleet Starship Recognition Manual Vol. 1: The Ships of Starfleet * The Borg * Deep Space Nine Player's Guide * The Orion Syndicate * The Rigel System * The Dominion Companion * Star Trek: Voyager Core Game Book * Sky Princes of Orion eBooks and other free resources Official supplements were also, at that time, available on Last Unicorn Games website under the name "LUG Icon Link" (these on-line resources are now still available on Memory Icon). * (LUG Icon Link) A Fragile Peace - Maps (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) TNG Player's Guide Icon Link (1999) * (LUG Icon Link) The Crusoe Effect (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) Holodeck Adventures Icon Link - The Skull And The Sword (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) Starfleet Academy Icon Link (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) Starfleet Academy - Sol System map (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) The Way of D'era Icon Link (1999) * (LUG Icon Link) TNG Data Forms (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) Raiders, Renegades & Rogues Icon Link (2000 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) DS9 Core Game Book - Preview #1-4 (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) DS9 Narrator's Toolkit - Preview (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) DS9 Data Forms (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) TOS Character Data Sheet (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) Andorian Icon Link (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) Among The Clans - preview (1999 PDF) * (LUG Icon Link) The Klingon Empire: Blood And Honor - Preview #1-2 (2000 PDF) Some LUG writers published on the Internet parts of the work they had done on the unpublished books. Untaken Treks - The Unpublished LUGTrek Work of S. John Ross * The Deltans (Final Frontiers) * The Regulans (Final Frontiers) * Rigel III (Sky Princes Of Orion) * Narrating In Klingon (The Klingon Empire) * To Serve And Protect: The Security Campaign (The Starfleet Security Handbook) * Mirror Andoria (Through A Glass Darkly) * Distant Ports Call (Merchants & Traders) * Exploration For The Narrator (To Boldly Go) Star Trek: The Lost Episodes (Steve Kenson) * Ash & Iron: The Cardassians - Chapters 4, 5 & 6 * Blood & Honor: The Klingons - Chapters 2 & 8 * Merchants & Traders - Chapters 5 & 8 * The Starfleet Security Handbook - Chapters 2 & 4 * Through A Glass Darkly: The Mirror Universe - Chapters 1, 2, 5 & 6 Spacedock! (Steven S. Long) * Spacedock - The Advanced Starship And Construction Manual (2000 PDF) * Spacedock - Ship Recognition Manual 1 - The Ships of Starfleet (2000 PDF) * Spacedock - Ship Recognition Manual 2 - The Cardassian Union ''(2001 PDF) * ''Spacedock - Ship Recognition Manual 3 - The Klingon Empire (2001 PDF) * Spacedock - Ship Recognition Manual 4 - Original Series Era (2002 PDF) * Spacedock - Ship Recognition Manual 5 - The Romulan Star Empire (2006 PDF) * DS9 The Dominion War Sourcebook - The Fires of Armageddon (2001 PDF) ---- Fans are still developing the game universe on the web, providing sourcebooks for Voyager, Enterprise, Cardassians, Maquis, Pike's era, the movie era, post-Dominion War, and more. eBbooks and other resources are downloadable free on Memory Icon or TrekRPG.net. Category:Role-playing games